


D.Va and the Contractually Obligated Interracial Gangbang

by PunishedVarmint



Series: Filthy Flash Fics [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal, Blackmail, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Comedy, Contracts, Cosplay, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Face-Fucking, Filming, First Time, Gangbang, Handcuffs, Impregnation, Interracial Relationship, Multi, Out of Character, Penis In Vagina Sex, Racist Language, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teenagers, Tongue-in-cheek, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Abuse, Writing on Skin, Writing on the Body
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:22:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunishedVarmint/pseuds/PunishedVarmint
Summary: D.Va dresses up in her police officer costume and lets a bunch of hung black studs gangbang her into a gibbering mess. Why? It’s in her contract of course!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

“What do you mean ‘contractually obligated to participate in an interracial gangbang’?!” shouted D.Va with her jaw dropped in disbelief. “That’s not… How is that a thing?! No way that’s real!”

“I’m sorry, Miss Song,” said her meek middle-aged manager with an apologetic folding of his hands. “But the contract you signed last year very clearly lays out the film as one of the stipulations of your agreement. It’s all detailed in article 28, paragraph 42, clause 18.”

D.Va banged her fists on the desk like a petulant child. “How could this happen?! You’re supposed to be checking all this stuff before it gets to me. What am I even paying you for?!”

He pushed the thick-rimmed glasses up the bridge of his nose. “I did tell you to double check the stipulations on page 134, didn’t I? You… did read it, right?”

“Well yeah! O-of course I did!” said the Korean superstar as she averted her gaze suspiciously. But the two of them knew D.Va never reads her 200-page contracts. She was after all your typical 19-year-old international celebrity and thought that sort of mundane work beneath her. And she was right, that’s what her manager was paid to do for her, and he would have brought it to her attention immediately if the company hadn’t cut a deal with him, promising a short scene with his client once said gangbang was complete. But D.Va didn’t need to know that.

“Like I said, Miss Song, there’s nothing we can do. The contract is ironclad. And word gets around fast here in Hollywood. If you violate the terms of your contract, you’ll be blacklisted by every production company and agency in the business.” He sat back in his plush desk chair, resting both hands in his lap very professionally to hide his growing erection. “Not to mention they’ll sue you for violating the terms of your contract. If you want to maintain the multimedia empire we’ve built, you have to do it.”

The whole idea was absurd, like the sort of sleaze you’d hear about going on behind closed door but this time laid out very firmly in writing. D.Va chewed at her bottom lip nervously as she considered the prospect of giving up her body for a lewd fetish photoshoot or going broke. “Well… I’m sure I can work something out with them…”

* * *

She couldn’t. No matter how much D.Va shouted, bargained, or pleaded, the contract was indeed ironclad. And thus the international idol, professional gamer, and defender of Korea found herself standing on a film studio lot surrounded by cameras. The soundstage was constructed to replicate an dark urban setting, and D.Va wore a police officer’s uniform much like a costume she wore in a previous blockbuster movie role, except the usual black slacks were replaced with a very short pencil skirt. “H-hi everyone, D.Va here! I want to m-make a very special video for all my loyal f-fans.”

“Cut!” The director leaned out from behind one of the monitors watching the scene. “Come on, Hana, you got to liven up a bit. No one is gonna want to jerk off to a nervous girl getting stuffed airtight by dicks!” He of course knew he was wrong, there was a huge market for that specific kink, but people were expecting the confident, bratty, and fearless D.Va to be standing in front of the cameras. Not some meek, skittish teen that had been bullied into shooting a porno – which she very much was but that was beside the point.

“Fine!” snapped D.Va. She may not have liked this idea, but she was determined to be a professional about it. She looked straight into the camera and did another take. “Anyeong to all my fans! D.Va here, and I’m about to take these yummy black dicks in all my holes just for you!”

“Much better, Miss Song! Alright, bring in the talent. Everyone to your places!”

D.Va took her place next to the police cruiser they had brought it as a major prop for the set, and she fidgeted nervously as four black men, naked as the day they were born, stepped onto the stage and surrounded her.

“Alright everyone, we’re rolling,” said the director. “This is all one take, so whatever you do don’t stop the action! Any mistakes we’ll fix in post. Aaaaaaand action!”

That was her cue. D.Va stepped up to one of the first men and looked him straight in the eyes, which meant tilting her head up considerably. Each of the studs were easily at least a foot taller than her, a necessary part of the kinky roleplay. “You’re under arrest for public indecency!” said the tiny policewoman comically surrounded by these massive male specimens. “I’m taking all of you in!”

“Oh you’ll be taking us in alright. In each of your tight little Asian holes!” Each of their black cocks were standing straight up at very impressive lengths that made D.Va’s already frazzled nerves even more rattled. The particular man in question quickly shoved the outnumbered girl up against the hood of the car and began feeling her up from behind, his rough hands squeezing at her tits through the button-up shirt. “Come on, homies, let’s teach this bitch-ass ho what we do to skanks who come into our hood.”

“Holy shit,” said D.Va rather loudly, flinching slightly as she was molested. “This is like super racist.”

“I’m actually a law student,” quietly said the man defensively as groped her chest. “But this sort of gig helps pay the bills.”

“No out of character lines!” shouted the director. “Would somebody get in there and deepthroat Miss Song already?”

D.Va’s cheeks blushed a bright red at such a crude and perverse request, but she knew better than to argue in the middle of a shoot. They pushed her down on the hood and angled her petite body just so she could hang over the corner edge, allowing the man to keep working her from behind while another stepped around to her front. The Korean teen gasped softly at the swaying piece of hard dickmeat dangling in front of her face, simply awed at the sheer size of it and the fact it would be soon in her mouth. Soon as in meaning right now.

A loud choking “hurrk!” filled the air as the black cock rammed itself down D.Va’s tight throat. So unaccustomed to blowjobs let alone full-on throat-fuckings, the gamer girl stared in wide-eyed shock at the base of the cock as it slid closer and closer to her lips. Finally his groin smacked against her mouth, blocking her vision with nothing but his rockhard abs, and made a warm cock-holster of her throat.

The thick black dick bulging out the curves of her neck proved an adequate distraction from the man ripping away at her shirt, popping the buttons off one-by-one and letting them scatter to the floor as he revealed D.Va’s perky teen titties to the cameras. Grinding his rockhard cock fiercely against her skirt-covered ass, the black man grabbed two handfuls of celebrity breasts and squeezed them roughly like stress balls. D.Va squealed mutely around the cock buried down her throat, but no one knew if it was from the rough treatment of her chest or the fuck-stick cutting off her air supply.

The other two men, not being paid to stand around and look pretty, approached the overwhelmed girl and made her two hands useful by grapping them at the wrist and bidding her to give them both very distracted handjobs. Naturally D.Va didn’t have the presence of mind to give the attention necessary for jerking off two cocks simultaneously, but she tried her best by wrapping her fingers around both impressive shafts and clumsily pumping them in her fists. They then occupied themselves by groping the rest of her body with their rough hands, grabbing at her slender shoulders and running their hands down her smooth back and flat tummy.

“Yeah bitch, take it! Take this black dick.” The hung stud violating her throat was face-fucking the bewildered teen with all the fierceness of the lowborn thug he was playing. D.Va’s eyelids fluttered each time his hips smacked against her face, forcing a choking gurgle and wet spittle to fly from her lips. His entire black shaft was coated in the girl’s throat-slime, and black runny mascara tears were rolling down her cheeks, making D.Va look every bit the piece of used-up Korean cocksleeve trash they were turning her into. “Gonna teach this bossy mouth the superiority of black dick.” ‘Geez,’ thought D.Va as her eyes crossed from the cock play-raping her throat, ‘Who wrote these lines?’

By now D.Va’s tight miniskirt had been rolled up her silky thighs and bunched around her hips, revealing a perky, plump booty and an uncovered pussy. “Shit, bruhs! This little skank ain’t even wearing panties! Little piggy rapebait was just patrollin’ the hood looking for some brothas to show her a good time.” The fact that she was instructed by the director not to wear panties for this scene didn’t make D.Va’s hot blush any less fierce. Being talked to in such a degrading way, even if it was acting, made her truly feel like a whore. The way he reached down and spread open her puffy lips to reveal the pink and moistening tunnel inside also wasn’t helping.

Any second thoughts she was having about the man behind her fingering her twat was quickly forgotten when the man in front suddenly vacated D.Va’s throat. The champion gamer coughed and hacked violently, gasping for much-needed air, and didn’t even have time to think about his reasoning before the first spurt of steaming hot cum splattered across her forehead. “Take it like you wanted it, bitch,” said the black man as he harshly grabbed a fistful of her brunette hair, knocked aside her police cap, and tilted her face up toward him as he painted it with crisscrossing lines of slimy spunk. The putrid ropes landed on her bangs, her eyes, her nose, and even her extended, flat tongue once D.Va remembered her very clear instructions to open wide and provide a landing strip for his load. With cum drooling out of her open mouth and one eye glued shut with cum-strings dangling from her eyelashes, D.Va’s face looked a filthy, drenched wreck.

But the cum-painted girl wasn’t given much time to reflect on what a sore sight she must look in front of those rolling cameras. The man behind her roughly lifted her up in his arms and carried her tiny teen body without the slightest bit of effort toward one of his co-workers. “Let’s double team this slut, teach her a lesson about underestimating black dick.”

This was it, the double penetration scene. But as much as D.Va had reread the script again and again, mentally steeling herself in preparation, now that the moment was at hand she felt her resolve crumbling away. Shaking nervously in his iron-grip, D.Va shook her head frantically. “N-no, wait! I’ve never taken it up my ass before!” If anyone didn’t know better, she was a very convincing actress.

“Too bad, skank. You ‘bout to get these dicks.” The man hooked his arms under D.Va’s knees, perfectly presenting her exposed pussy to the other one stepping up to her with his fully-erect cock bouncing in anticipation. In one easy thrust, he hilted himself inside the Korean’s quivering snatch, causing the girl to howl in exquisite agony.

“Too deep!” shriek D.Va. “You’re too deep! I can’t take it all!” Her pussy stretched out more than she ever thought possible, wrapped tightly around his massive prick like a second skin. But worst than that was the stomach-churning sensation of his throbbing cockhead pressed right up against her cervix with the remaining three inches or so still waiting to spear her cunt. She stared down at those three inches with utter disbelief. There was no pain, her involuntarily moistening pussy had seen to that, but getting fully penetrated on camera was a shocking experience for any young star.

However D.Va was about to go from one first-time sensation to another as the second cock bumped its tip up against her puckered star. “No, please! Not my ass! Anything but that!” she begged.

“Oh no, you gonna get this dick, bitch,” he said loudly for the cameras. “Sorry about this, Miss Song,” he said more quietly into her ear. “My son really likes watching your Twitch channel.” And with that small bit of comfort, which really didn’t do anything to quell the girl’s nerves, he thrust upward and buried his absurdly long prick deep in the ass of beloved international superstar Hana Song.

D.Va cried out an ear-piercing squeal upon being so utterly double-stuffed with cock. Not just any ordinary cocks, but two of the thickest, most vigorous cocks she had ever seen or felt. They immediately began to pound into her body without holding back, since any sort of gentle easing into the gangrape would be totally out of character. The poor overwhelmed teen idol convulsed in forced pleasure, her pale body smashed and sandwich between the dark-skinned porn stars taking her to poundtown. One of the cameras moved in and dipped low to get a good shot from underneath, its cold impassive lens pointed right at the points of contact and capturing in high definition each veiny inch of cock ruining her holes. And through it all D.Va was helpless to do anything about it, since the script very clearly stated she couldn’t.

The soundstage was completely silent save for D.Va’s rapid, high-pitched moans interwoven with gulping gasps of air. “Uhh! Uhh! Ooh! Hahh! It’s – uhh! – too – guhh! – much! Ohh! Ahh! Please – oohh! – take – yahh! – them out!” Of course the two thrusting studs wouldn’t stop even if this wasn’t just an acting gig and they were instead raping her for real. Not only were they getting paid to fuck the famous teen but their contracts were just as set in stone as D.Va’s, and so they kept up the brutal pace at which they ravaged her tight body. The meaty black cocks thrust into her in synchronous rhythm, one pulling out of its hole just as another was slamming into its own, ensuring the blissed-out girl never had a split second to gather her wits about her.

But the ruinous pace at which they used her body for their own satisfaction wasn’t just pushing her pussy and ass to their limits but her mind as well. Wave upon wave of unwanted pleasure crashed upon D.Va’s wholly unprepared psyche. She wanted to be a professional about this whole thing, but now she was wondering just how professional it would be to cum all over her co-worker’s dicks like a cock-hungry slut. Because she was about to, and there was no way she could help herself. However her thoughts were dispersed when the man rearranging her insides with his veiny cunt-breaker said his next line. “Aw yeah, ‘bout to cum in this police pussy.”

“W-wait! Pull out!” That wasn’t acting. In all the anxiety leading up to the porno, D.Va had completely forgotten about using any contraceptives beforehand. Now her very fertile womb was every bit as vulnerable as her policewoman role was pretending to be. “You can’t! I’m.. I’m gonna…” The cock in her drooling snatch slammed to the hilt just as the one in her ass did, and then they began hosing down both fleshy tunnels with their rich, creamy loads. “I’m gonna get pregnant!” screamed D.Va as that dirty, filthy thought of getting knocked up on camera triggered one monster of a thrilling, mind-blanking orgasm.

Both black cocks pounded the babbling D.Va senseless throughout her trembling climax. They pumped her ass and pussy into frothy, creamy messes, the camera once more zooming in to get every second of dark dick slamming her holes into a wasteland of carnal devastation. The men had dumped such heavy creampies into the tiny Korean that soon the gooey white broth was bubbling out around their shafts, threads of cum dangling from their groins to D.Va’s thighs and ass. The more they pumped into the wailing girl the more she came all over their cocks until thick rivulets of nut-sludge were oozing from her battered orifices and plopping sloppily onto the floor as she hung between them a shivering, fuck-addled wreck.

“Aright, cut! Great work everyone!” The director waved at his crew. “Let’s reset for the next scene. Get the makeup team in there to freshen up Miss Song. I want to be rolling again in 15 minutes. By the way Hana, very nice improvisation with that pregnancy line," he said giving the dazed gamer-turned-porn star a double thumbs-up. "Our breeding kink demographic is gonna love that! You're a natural, kiddo!"

But she didn't have time to explain that wasn't acting. ‘Only 15 minutes,’ thought D.Va in her delirious state of mind. Just 15 minutes for her to recover, shake off the pounding of her life, and get ready for another round of the roughest, most degrading, and yet most gratifying sex she’s ever had.


	2. Put in Her Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On her way to another porno shoot, D.Va walks right into trouble with some help from her short temper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Twitter (https://twitter.com/PunishedVarmint) for all my latest updates!

A chill ran up D.Va’s spine not just from the cold night air but also from the very idea of what she was about to do. Some tricky legalese and an incompetent manager had somehow managed to get the Korean celebrity trapped within a binding contract that obligated her to film a series of hardcore pornos, and now she was on the way to film her next scene dressed up in a police officer’s uniform. They certainly had spared no expense with the costume, as it came with not only a riot baton and prop gun but also a pair of very authentic handcuffs. However, the production company did skimp on transportation, and while it was only a couple blocks from her hotel room to the film set, D.Va still had to walk the dark streets all on her own.

_“This must be the place,”_ D.Va thought to herself as she rounded the street corner and walked down a back alley. She was already running late and thus didn’t have much time to double check the address, but thankfully she spotted a door in the side of the building that must lead to the crew waiting inside. Except there were a large group of men loitering around the entrance, talking loudly to themselves without even noticing the young starlet. _“Ugh! Interns,” _thought D.Va before finally speaking aloud. “Hey! You mind getting out of the way?”

There were about five of them in total, and each one immediately turned as soon as she spoke up. “You lost little girl?” asked one of them, a particularly brutish looking thug.

“Uh, I think not! Haven’t you been on break long enough? I just want to get this over with so I can go home and forget this ever happened.”

The men all looked at each other with confusion etched upon their faces. Here they were minding their own business when a very tasty snack walks right into their turf and starts acting like a total diva. “Bit of a bitch, ain’t ya?” one said as his friends fanned out and encircled the lost girl.

D.Va’s eyes narrowed furiously at him. “What did you just call me? That’s it, I want to speak to your—!” She was interrupted with one thug snatched the handcuffs right off her belt. “Hey! Give those back!”

“Oh you want ‘em? Then here ya go!” He quickly seized D.Va’s hands and cuffed her wrists together.

They fell upon their bound plaything in an instant, pressing up against her and fondling her petite body through her masterful costume. However it proved a troublesome hindrance to their ultimate goal, and one goon behind her pushed D.Va’s pants down around her ankles and promptly thrust his cock right up her ass.

“Gyaah!” screamed D.Va in alarm, her legs kicking up as the muscled beefcake lifted her into the air impaled upon his shaft. Thankfully the girl’s once-tight ass had been thoroughly loosened and broken in by her porno co-workers who ran a train on her backdoor the previous weekend, but it was still a very snug fit for the lucky guy. “You.. You’re in my ass!”

“Damn right he is,” growled another man in front of her as he grabbed both her ankles and spread them wide. He took his place between D.Va’s legs, tapping his exposed and fully erect cock directly against her plump pussy lips. “Hope you like dick, bitch. Cause you ‘bout to get a lot of it.”

Another high-pitched shriek split the night air as D.Va was double-stuffed in both holes by the crude men. They didn’t give her any time to adjust and set to immediately pounding her tiny body, drawing even more moans from her lips as they sandwiched her between their strong chests. D.Va felt the breath pushed out of her lungs with every deep thrust, and already her eyes had rolled back to be nearly white from just how much cock they were stuffing into her pussy and ass respectively. Even her cuffed hands were brought up and looped around the man’s neck to trap her in a mockery of a lover’s embrace as they recklessly bounced D.Va’s slender body between them like a piece of meat. “StaaaAHHHhhp!” wailed D.Va as she took the brutal pounding. “I’m guh-gonna cuh-cuh-cuh…!”

“Cum? Don’t mind if we do.” Both men slammed balls-deep inside their cosplaying cumdump and sprayed their gooey loads as deeply as possible. D.Va, unable to endure the sinful pleasure of two creampies, cried out her own orgasm just as her tongue flopped out of her mouth like a cock-drunk slut.

They had barely even set their leaking fucktoy on the ground before another fat cock was thrusting away at her juicy cunt from behind. Stuck in a humiliating doggystyle position on all fours, D.Va found herself facedown and involuntarily drooling all over the cold concrete as more waves of pleasure shook her to the core. Yet they figured even that was going too easy on the girl, and soon another horny goon had grabbed a firm fistful of her silky brown hair, jerked her head up to eye level with his cock, and shoved every inch of his meaty bitch-breaker straight down her throat. D.Va’s ragged moans turned into harsh gurgling as she was facefucked like a cheap hooker in an unknown alleyway, completely at the mercy of these men whom she had unwisely insulted.

“Fuck, she’s tight,” grunted the thug kneeling behind her just as he pulled his cock from her gaping pussy and plunged it down her cum-drenched asshole. “Both holes too. I can’t decide which one I like more.”

“Why decide?” asked the man holding D.Va’s face flush against his crotch as he busted a fat nut straight into her stomach. “She’s ours now. We got all night to sample everything she’s got.”

And use her they did. The uncouth criminals spent the next hour fucking D.Va in all manner of positions, pulling her hair and calling her degrading names the whole time. When that wasn’t enough, one of them even found a black marker to make their insults more permanent, writing cruel monikers such as “free use bitch” and “Asian cockslut” on her pale skin. They even made sure to keep track of the number of blowjobs they made her give with a long line of checkmarks that covered her cheeks so thoroughly that even her trademark pink whispers couldn’t be seen underneath, and her inner thighs as well bore the number of how many sticky creampies they had pumped into her holes. Not a single inch of D.Va’s body was left unviolated as the men took out their petty revenge on the smart-mouthed skank. When finally they were done, they left her half-conscious and face down on the pavement with her backside raised up high in the air to show off the baton they had left shoved up her ass and the thick, creamy seed dribbling from her pussy onto both cuffed hands.

Some indeterminate time later, the door burst open and out stepped the director who had been waiting all night for his starring actress to finally show. He found her drooling a mixture of saliva and cum all over the floor in that fucked-stupid state. “Miss Song, wait right there!” he exclaimed before disappear back inside the building for a moment and reappearing with his handheld camera. “While I can’t excuse your tardiness, I am certainly very impressed by your dedication to the craft! Now hold still while I get this all on film.”


End file.
